A Fairy Tail Wedding
by orchidxstar
Summary: Mira and Laxus have some unexpected news for the rest of the guild, they're getting married! And between the warm destination and romantic atmosphere, it's going to be hard for the rest of Fairy Tail not to feel the love! Miraxus, Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Gajeevy (and possibly more!).


I think I'm crazy this is like story #5 for me at the moment...But yeah thank you BRSxANE for giving me the idea to do a Miraxus story! This is going to be lots of pairings but mostly Miraxus and Jerza along with some Nalu, Gruvia, Gajeevy..you know, all the major pairings! I mean what better way to get closer to someone than at a destination wedding!

I also got the suggestion to do a lemon for them too, I'm thinking of doing one that would be a prequel to this story so let me know if that's something y'all would like to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (duh)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Announcement<p>

Mirajane Strauss had been patiently waiting, for she had some very important news to share. The silver-haired woman surveyed the Fairy Tail guild hall, watching everyone go about their normal business. Today was just another normal day for everyone else in the guild, but for her today was the day she would let everyone know just how much her life was about to change.

She could hardly hold it in anymore, but she knew she had to wait. She brought her right hand to her chest and placed her palm firmly against the fabric of her dress, feeling a small piece of metal resting against her skin. She wanted the current item to be out in the open, for all to see, but for now it stayed hidden from everyone else and close to her heart.

_Where is he?_ She thought, looking up at the clock. He had been five minutes late which normally was nothing, but in this moment with the words on the tip of her tongue ready to announce, five minutes felt like an _eternity_.

She knew she had to distract herself, to keep her shaking hands busy. She collected empty glasses and dishes from tables and made her way into the back room, ready to clean the dirty items. She placed the tray down but paused once she heard Nastu's voice echo throughout the hall.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?!" The boy's voice inquired with surprise.

She immediately made her way back and swung the kitchen door open, only to find the blonde mage's eyes meet her own, causing her heart stopped.

Before a thought could even process in her mind, she ran over and jumped in the man's arms, lips suddenly crashing down upon his right there in the guild hall.

For a moment they stayed there with lips locked, her arms around his neck while his hands held her tightly against him. Their sweet reunion took place for another brief moment until she realized they were out in the open, there for everyone to see.

He placed her down on the ground and she felt lightheaded, still getting used to the butterflies he gave her every time they embraced. Once her mind cleared, she witnessed her audience staring at them.

Everyone was dead silent, eyes widened and looking at them with dropped jaws.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Gray was the first one to speak after a pregnant pause.

"Well you see, uh." Mira looked up at the blonde man who gave her a smirk and nodded in approval for her to continue.

"Well after the whole incident with Tartaros, we, uh." The words came out so much easier in her mind, but now with everyone staring at her she froze, unable to find the words. Fortunately, the man beside her continued.

"Basically I finally manned up and realized how much I loved Mira. Once I came back to consciousness, she was the first person I saw, and it's weird but I knew in that moment that I had always loved her." He spoke, causing Mira to blush at his honesty.

"You sure you're feelin' alright? He's not still poisoned is he?" Natsu asked, directing the last part to Lucy while failing to whisper.

"I heard that. You want me to kick your ass, Natsu?" Laxus spoke to the dragon slayer, but before he could even take a step, Erza hit the pink haired man over the head, sending him to the ground.

"We all think that's wonderful." Erza stated with a grin, while everyone still looked confused. "Don't we?!" She barked and glared at everyone, causing them to all agree.

"AYE SIR!" They all yelled in fear of Titania's wrath.

"Hey, that's my line!" Happy cried out.

"Well it's about damn time!" Cana chimmed in. "The tension between you two all these years, I'm surprised it took this long!" She added, taking a swig from her barrel of wine.

"They liiiiikeeee each other." Happy giggled, putting his tiny paws over his mouth.

"Well that's not all, I-well, _we_ have more news." Mira stated, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She reached behind her neck, unclasping the delicate chain that was settled under the fabric of her dress and revealing a ring. She slid the ring off and finally placed it on her left hand.

"Laxus and I are getting married!" She exclaimed, holding her hand up and showing off the large diamond.

"WHAT?!" The hall erupted in unison.

"M-M-MARRIED?!" Erza almost fainted.

"Yes! And the wedding is in a month!" She continued.

"A MONTH?!" Everyone cried out.

"We just couldn't wait any longer, we've known each other our entire lives, why wait any longer?" Mira added with a smile as Laxus placed a hand on her waist, pulling her in for a kiss, the only issue being that once he started they couldn't stop.

"Save some for the honeymoon you two!" Cana shouted playfully at the couple, causing them to pull away and blush.

"Juvia thinks that's so romantic!" She exclaimed, scooting in closer to Gray who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Will there be an open bar?" Cana asked.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail wedding without one!" Mira laughed.

"Well I for one think that this calls for a celebration. This may have been the smartest decision you've made boy, choosing our Mira to help carry on the family name, I couldn't be happier." Makarov stated. "Let us all celebrate the newly engaged couple!"

"Yeah let's celebrate! We're going to have an open bar!..." Cana proclaimed while raising her barrel, causing Erza to glare over at her.

"...and more importantly a wedding!" She added, and with that, the guild cheered and began partying all throughout the night.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of drinking, the guild hall was already trashed along with many of it's members.<p>

Erza sat across the table from the newly engaged couple, watching them look at each other while smiling and laughing. She had never seen either of them so happy and her heart ached with mixed feelings of joy and longing for what they had.

She felt a sudden urge to be intoxicated and distract herself from any sadness she was about to feel and reached down for her glass.

"Oh by the way Erza, I aksed Jellal to be my best man." Laxus stated nonchalantly, to which Erza spit out her drink.

"WHAT?!" Erza spit out her beverage and yelled, accompanied by Bixlow and Freed, who even across the room had heard the man's words.

"Erza, are you ok? You look a little pale?" Mira asked and waved a hand infront of Titania's face.

"J-J-Jellal...W-wedding..." Was all Erza could manage to utter.

"Erza!" Mira yelled, and the scarlet mage snapped out of her shocked state.

"But why him?!" She inquired.

"Why do you care so much?" Mira said with a smirk on her face.

"I-I don't! Just curious about your choice is all." She lied, her face slowly beginning to match her hair.

"Right..." Laxus raised a brow at the scarlet haired woman. "Well during the Grand Magic Games we got pretty close, and then after that I've run into him a few times. Honestly he seems like he'd make a good best man and I couldn't really think of anyone else to do it." His words sent Freed to tears and Bixlow storming off.

"What about us?!" Evergreen shouted from the side, speaking mostly for her two partners.

"You're not a man!" Elfman chimed in. "You need to be MANLY to be the best man!" He added, causing Evergreen to hit him and walk away.

"You know he's still technically a wanted man?" Erza argued.

"Yeah I'm aware. There's a nice venue right off of the coast, pretty secluded. Gramps knows a guy so we can have a private wedding, plus with the magic council now gone, I'm sure anyone's top priority is finding Jellal." Laxus countered.

Erza crossed her arms and thought of an argument, but gave up as she was unable to find one. "Well it's your wedding, I suppose I have no control over it." She sighed.

"Oh which reminds me, Erza I wanted to ask if you would be my maid of honor." Mira asked, placing a hand over Erza armored one.

Erza eyes widened and she stood up placing one hand on her chest and over her heart. "O-Of course! It would be an honor, I will not fail you! I must go start planning now!" She cried, and ran off.

"Mira, you just realized you asked Erza, the woman secretley obsessed with weddings, to help you with your own?" Lucy spoke, taking Erza's seat.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle her." Mira giggled. She knew Erza could be, well _neurotic_ when it came to these kind of things, but she was her best friend and couldn't think of anyone else who could handle the job. Plus, it may have had something to do with the fact that she would be able to watch Erza squirm even more when she realized Jellal would be accompanying the scarlet mage down the aisle.

"Babe? You've got that devious face on. I've only seen that when you're using Satan Soul or trying to set people up...what are you planning?" Laxus accused.

"Don't worry about it." She said, grabbing the man's hand and admiring the ring on her finger.

_We're having a wedding._ She thought happily and smiled.


End file.
